The Meaning Of It All
Quest #42: The Meaning Of It All is the forty-second Quest in the Heroica RPG. It was also the first quest to be hosted by Flare. Plot The heroes must acquire three rare items that are needed by Dr. Bart Trice. The heroes meet his assistant Eugene, a genie that can move at extremely fast speeds but is scared of even the smallest amount of violence. He helps guide the heroes on their trips, except for the parts that turn out violent. The heroes must travel to the "Demon Frog Valley", the outskirts of Shelbric, and where the power trees grow, in order to acquire the three items necessary: demon-frog essence, a shard of Mythril, and the core of an apple of power. Along the way the heroes find a young man named Adam with a mysterious background, and seem to bump into more than enough trouble for one liddle ol' quest. Party * Monk Pretzel, Level 11 Cleric (Palathadric) * Erdathcath Madilinas, Level 16.5 Druid (The_Customizer) * Eric, Level 20 2/3 Raider (Khorne) -kicked out of quest eventually because of inactivity * Cpt. Jon "Sarge" McEncy, Level 7 Rogue (Skyrimguy) -replacement for Eric Notable NPCs Adam Trice Adam, too adventurous to become an Alchemist, decided to follow the path of a wild knight, which caused to an argument between him and his father, Dr. Bart Trice. Later, heroes find him frozen inside of an Ostrich Raiders' hideout inside of a cave system nearby Demon Frog Valley. Reunited with his father, he was also possessed by the madness of the Staff of Life, but was quickly put down by the heroes and Adam decided to remain with his father in his residence. It is not clear if Adam is Dr. Trice's biological son, or if he could be a previous attempt of life-creation in use of alchemy by Dr. Trice. Almite Bob Rival of Dr. Trice, he was also kicked from the Guild at an unknown time and for an unknown reason. He was devoted to stop Dr. Trice from completing the Staff of Life, after the argument between the two alchemists. He stayed at the Marketeer's Asylum, selling magical and alchemical wares with his exile buddies, and was killed after fighting with annoying heroes. Dr. Bart Trice Main Article: Dr. Bart Trice Bunnicula Yes, a vampire that dresses up as a rabbit. Or perhaps it is just a very hare-y demon. We'll never know, as he was quickly extinguished with one stab of a steak. But as all good bad guys tend to do, he'll probably show up again sometime soon. Eugene Eugene is the genie assistant of Dr. Trice. Although easily frightened, he is very loyal to Dr. Trice and is willing to do anything for him - as long as there is no chance of violence. Eugene can help transport heroes at a quick speed - granted that the heroes will consent to holding hands. Mossdredds This ancient tree is no tree at all - in some languages he is called one of the Entkind, and he was the last survivor of his race until the party of heroes came to help bring revival to his species. Category:Quests